Dieta
by Anniih
Summary: Tierra del Fuego en casa de su mamá aumenta de peso, y al parecer papá Argentina anda en las mismas, él no quiere hacer dieta. *ArgentinaxChile!Fem; Tierra del Fuego*


**Diclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia y de LatinHetalia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. El personaje Tierra del Fuego (Carlitos) es de mi exclusiva propiedad.

**Advertencia:** Le cambié el sexo a Manuel, ahora es mujer. Quiero usar su versión femenina. En **N/A** hay explicaciones sobre los nombres para el femenino de Manuel y la personalidad. Por ahora la llamaremos María José o 'La Cote'. La apariencia que le dieron en la comunidad es esta:

h t t p : / / 24. media. tumblr. com/tumblr_l7kstdUvRs1qdssdqo1_500. png **(la de cabello corto)**

**Pareja: **ArgentinaxChile!Fem/MartínxMaríaJosé.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Dieta<strong>

Para Martín, sinónimo de dieta es el sufrimiento y no comer rico. Para María José es normal. Sin embargo, Martín no es quien debe hacer dieta (gracias a Maradona), si no Carlitos. El pibe subió cinco kilos en dos semanas. ¿Pero cómo? Si el fueguino no es bueno comiendo comida chatarra.

…los asados. Las veces que la chilena lo pasea por la plaza comprándole helados, bebidas y dulces.

El argentino está disgustado con la clase de alimentación que le dan a la isla compartida. Muy disgustado. Su pequeño rubiecito tendrá que pasar por frutas y verduras, alimentos bajos en sodio, sin poder comer asado ni alfajores. Tal vez alfajores sin azúcar. ¡Eso es amargo!

―Te dije que debería quedarse con papá, no con vos. En dos semanas en tu casa está subido de peso, che~.

―Está bien, está bien. Solo hay que llevarlo a un nutricionista. ¿Cierto cosita? ―la morena se inclina hacia el pequeño, regalando una sonrisa. Luego se incorpora mirando al argentino― Tú también estás subido de peso por estar en mi casa.

― ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Yo? ―se horroriza― Yo no puedo estar subido de peso ―claro que no puede, porque es **Martín**―. Sabés que no me gustan las dietas, Cote.

El argentino cierra los ojos y hace un puchero teniendo odio a las dietas. Aquel gesto parece divertido para la chilena.

―Te alimentaré bien ―se acerca revolviéndole los cabellos al rubio―. No vas a sufrir tanto.

―Carne de soya, no quiero ―dice adelantándose en la futura dieta, ni imaginarse cuantas cosas de soya habrá en el mundo. Mientras, María José coge la mano de Carlitos―. ¿Te vas?

―Es mejor llevar a Carlitos hoy al nutricionista, para no tener problemas. Y después iré a la peluquería. ¿Cuidas la casa?

―Eh…sí. Que les vaya bien. ―se despiden. Su pequeña familia se ha ido.

Martín queda solito. De repente se toca el abdomen y revisa su pantalón si le queda bien, ajustado, apretado o suelto, averiguando si se mantiene en línea.

―Che~…no estoy subido de peso.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Asdadadad. En Chile hay un alto índice a nivel mundial de obesidad infantil. Carlitos en casa de su mamá engorda, y Martín no debería pasar tanto tiempo allá o subirá también(xD). Solo quise jugar con la familia sudamericana.

* * *

><p>Ahora, punto aparte. Sobre el femenino de Manuel, investigué sobre la personalidad de la mujer chilena dentro de la sociedad de hoy, matrimonial y sexual. Y les digo que es tan diferente al tsundere de Manuel. Personalmente no veo esa versión femenina con actitud tsundere [Si alguien lo sabe, la versión femenina de Feliciano es diferente en personalidad, tiene la actitud un poco más agresiva pero vive del amor~. La versión de Arthur, según Hidekaz no ha dicho que sea tsundere. Es algo parecido con lo que quiero hacer con Manuel]. Así que la personalidad que tendría a mí parecer el femenino de Manuel serían estás. Partamos por lo positivo, que quiero discutir con ustedes para que den sus opiniones y aportes ^^<p>

Positivo: Conservadora, feminista (¿esto va aquí? Es que la ex-presi la influyó demasiado), independiente, muy buena mamá, cariñosa, tiende a infantilizar (ejemplo: Martincito), un poco más alegre, siempre andará detrás de un argentino [Sí, así es. Me metí a las profundidades del internet, y a la mujer chilena le gusta el acento argentino en un argentino, pero no en una argentina. A mí me gusta el acento argentino en un argentino, pero que no sea rubio xD. Además el argentino es más canchero que el chileno, este es muy conservador y tímido], así que creo que la versión femenina de Manuel deba ser la que busqué a Tincho, y que Tincho caiga por ser tan cariñosa. Y lo demás como su costumbre de tomar té, hacer poemas, problemas con los vecinos de arriba, se mantienen.

Lo negativo *redoble de tambores*: No es buena esposa. Es infiel [La maldita es infiel, ¿han visto el rating? Las mujeres chilenas son las más infieles de Latinoamérica y tiene la mayor tasa de insatisfacción sexual como los hombres. Martín no satisface a ninguno de los dos xD, pero, no hay que usar tanto este ámbito, por lo menos yo lo usaría para escribir drama o angst] Le gusta herir verbalmente a los hombres y bajarles el perfil. Es un poco engreída. Anda a la defensiva. Rencorosa. No es activa sexualmente, de hecho es tímida en eso (es más cariñosa pero no en el ámbito del sexo). Le gusta las teleseries de todo tipo. Como es independiente, no le gustaría tener otro hijo [La tasa de natalidad en Chile es muy baja, por la independencia de la mujer y el uso de anticonceptivos. Sobre las adolescentes que quedan embarazadas, también entra, pero se toma como la mujer chilena en general. Así que, primero sería el bien social y económico, y después los hijos. Y creo que no le gustaría casarse, por lo menos lo que sale en las noticias, el matrimonio ha disminuido a ser solo convivientes]. Y no sé me ocurre que negativo pueda tener. Uhm~, tiene pechos planos y muy flaca xD. Ese punto no quiero tocar xD.

Ahora los nombres:

Averiguando los nombres femeninos más usados en Chile están: Javiera, Ana, María José, María, Martina (A Manuel le gusta ese nombre *rueda feliz*) y Josefa. Después me fui a "Mujeres de la Historia de Chile", aparte encontrar a la querida ex-presi Michelle (ella vuelve el 2012, yo lo sé xD), están Gabriela Mistral, Isabel Allende, Violeta Parra, María Luisa Bombal, Marcela Serrano, Javiera Carrera, Marta Brunet, Paula Jaraquemada, y Catalina de los Ríos y Lisperguer, conocida como La Quintrala, okey ella no(xD), pero las demás sí. Yo no sé qué nombre darle, solo puse María José porque…me gustó, pero solo es por mientras. Por cierto, los apellidos de Manuel se mantienen.

¿Qué dicen ustedes? ¿Qué nombre les gusta más? Solo el nombre. Por lo menos a mí me gustaron estos:

**Violeta Parra.** Cantora, compositora, poeta.

**María Luisa Bombal. **Destacada escritora, autora de _La última niebla_.

**Javiera Carrera.** Luchadora empedernida. Destacada por el apoyo a la lucha por la Independencia de Chile y por bordar la primera bandera patria del país, llamada actualmente bandera de la "Patria Vieja".

**Paula Jaraquemada. **Organizó a los peones de su hacienda de Paine (Maipo) y los envió bajo el mando de su propio hijo para que se pusieran al servicio del general José de San Martín, al que también proporcionó caballos, alimentos y pertrechos. Por la independencia de Chile. [Esto sonó como un MartínxManuel!Fem =3]

* * *

><p>Y eso. Espero que den alguna idea, cambiar algo o que nombre les gusta más. La votación está abierta, también pueden aportar con otros nombres ^^ Quiero empezar a usar el femenino de Manuel ¡Yeah~!<p>

Bueno, ¡saludos!

¡Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**

=D


End file.
